Living Life
by PrincessSerenity2630
Summary: 1st Camp Rock fic Mitchie and Shane are together and they have a fight. Will a tragedy happen that same night? Twist at the end! Read and Review.


Hello! This is my first Camp Rock story, so please, be kind!

I really hope you enjoy this.

-**Warning**- Tears will come on your face if you are emotional, but before you flame me, READ the whole story until the definite end!-

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Camp Rock, its songs, or its characters. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Living Life

2 years after Camp Rock was the 2 year anniversary of the relationship of Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres. Couples were supposed to be happy on their anniversary right? Well, not this famous couple.

--

_Friday, August 7, 10:00 P.M_

"Where is he?" Mitchie asked herself as she stared at the meal in front of her that was getting cold.

Mitchie was sitting in a table for two in her house waiting for her always late boyfriend. This time, he went too far.

She then stared at her watch and jumped at the door that opened loudly; signaling someone had come in.

Shane waved; he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-Shirt, "Hey"

"Where were you?! I have been here for an hour, waiting for a dinner that you told me to come to! I thought we would actually have some time together for a change!" Mitchie exclaimed while she looked at her boyfriend of two years who just shrugged

Mitchie became angry, "I wasted my time for you, and all you do is shrug?"

"What can I do? Rent a time machine and come here at 9:00 P.M sharp? Is that what you want? Well, I got to tell you, it will hard to find one of those!" Shane said as he looked at Mitchie who was glaring at him

Mitchie then raised her tone of voice, "I never told you to do that! All I ask is to have a normal relationship with a guy who I thought loved me!"

Shane raised his hands in the air as a sign of frustration, "Well what do you expect when you are dating an international rock star? A boyfriend who would take you out every day to a movie? Well sorry! You aren't gonna get that! You're the one who I asked out, and you accepted!"

"What do _you_ expect? I thought you really liked me! It turns out your rock star attitude has grown bigger rather than becoming smaller!" said Mitchie glaring daggers right through the rock star's eyes

"You should feel privileged that I even asked you out! A million other girls would be dying to be in your place at this moment!"

"Me? Feel privileged?"

Shane only nodded while returning Mitchie's glaring gesture.

"God Shane! It seems that your ego _and_ head has grown larger with that attitude! Grow up!"

Shane glared harder and shook his head, "I don't need growing up to do! It just seems you aren't grateful for our relationship right now! Is that what it is?"

Mitchie's arms flew in the air as a gesture that Shane had done a few moments ago, "At this moment, yes! Yes I am not grateful for this relationship! When I accepted your date offer, I thought you were the _real_ Shane Gray, not some guy who hides their true self and lets people control him!"

If Shane was hurt by her comment, he didn't and made no attempt to show his hidden emotions, "Well same with you _**Mitch.**_ You were the first one to lie when we met! You had every one, including me, fooled that you were some girl whose parents were rich and you were tired of who you were!"

Mitchie, unlike Shane, let her hurt look show up on her face, "Shane! That was in the past! Do you think I want to here about my past again? I hated lying to every one, especially you! It was killing me inside, though I never showed any of you, because I thought you would hate me if I was this poor girl whose family had no money! And besides that fact, I was tired of being some one that no one noticed! I was basically invisible compared to you, Tess, or even Caitlyn! You were also tired of who you were! And so I opened up to you then, telling you the real me with lying about where I came from! Tell me the truth, when you found out who my parents were, were you disappointed?"

Shane shook his head and crossed his arms. Mitchie then got out of her seat and stood in front of him.

"Even a tiny bit? At all?"

"Not one bit, I was surprised. It was a happy kind of surprise though, not the angry kind."

Shane then Mitchie and pulled her into a bear hug that usually Jason was the one to give one of those.

But, yet, tears started coming down Mitchie's face, "B-But Shane!"

Mitchie paused and pulled away gently from Shane's hug, "Shane, you always come late to our dates! You never really answer my calls when I call you. When you're out with friends, you always rush to get out! It feels like you don't want to be with me any more! It's like you are cheating on me! Is that what it is? Am I not good enough for you because I'm not the rich and famous girlfriend that you are used to? Do you really want to dump me for a girl that uses you for your money and fame?"

Shane became furious, "You know what?! Now, I think you are the kind of girl who just wants to be in a relationship with me just because of my money!"

"I can't believe that you would think that of me! What kind of person do you think I am? I can assure you that I am not one bit of a gold digger!"

Shane looked intensely into her eyes, "How do I know that you're not lying? You've lied to people before, and I absolutely am positive that you are able to do it again."

Mitchie was outraged, and it was visible in her eyes, "I cannot believe you!"

Shane shrugged, "I know I can't believe you either"

Mitchie's tears started coming down again, "SHANE GRAY!"

"What?" asked Shane with a bored look on his face.

"I HATE YOU!"

Mitchie then ran out of the house with Shane close to her tail.

"MITCHIE! WAIT! MITCH!"

Shane gasped in horror as an incoming truck hit her full on.

"MITCHIE!!"

The last thing that Mitchie saw was red and Shane holding her; this was right before all she saw was the color black.

--

Shane was holding her hand the whole way to the hospital in the ambulance. She was placed in a private room far from every one else in the hospital. Shane wanted to make sure that she got the best treatment that his money could buy.

Even in the hospital room, Shane held her hand, refusing to leave her side until she woke up.

Mitchie's eyes fluttered opened as she felt something warm entwined with her right hand, "S-Shane?"

Shane's eyes widened and he hugged her, "Oh thank God! I thought I lost you!"

Mitchie sadly shook her head, "I-I'm sorry Shane. But I won't be able to fight against this. I'm not going to live"

Shane had horror on his face entirely. His face was painted white, "No Mitchie! You can fight this! All you have to do is think 'Living Life' and 'Living Life'! That's all! Don't leave me alone!"

Mitchie sat up, leaned over, and she gave the sweetest, most bitter kiss that Shane had experienced in his twenty years of living.

"G-Good b-bye Shane….I love you"

And with that…..Mitchie went limp…….

--

_5 Months Later_

Shane was walking alone in the streets, not knowing what to do. People stared at him in confusion. It was pouring down on the streets and there he was, without an umbrella, a hat, or a jacket at all.

_Why is a famous rock star on the streets….alone?_

The past few months had been Hell for the pop star. He was miserable without having Mitchie around. All he could think about was the last night he had with her. He missed her terribly. He would kill to bring her back.

He didn't know what to do without her.

But all of a sudden, he had an idea.

--

Shane ran into the nearest flower shop. He bought half of all the flowers in the store and gave the owner a huge tip.

He then ran out of the store.

A few moments later, he was kneeling in front of a tombstone with tears in his eyes.

_Mitchie Torres_

_August 20, 1992- August 7, 2010_

_A good daughter, friend, student, and girlfriend_

_She would have wanted us to be Living Life……_

"Hey Mitch…um…I brought you these flowers. I know you don't really have a favorite type of flower, so I bought all of these." Shane said but since he knew he wasn't going to get a response, he continued,

"I am really sorry Mitch! Every one is miserable without you! Why did you have to leave? Everybody's lives are a whole lot depressing now, especially me! Why?!" Shane cried as he said these words. He was thinking of their whole past together; the good and bad times

Shane looked up at the sky and saw a rainbow forming. When you looked at Mitchie's grave from a distance, straight across, you could see the rainbow directly above it. It was as clear as the words on her tombstone.

"Mitchie, I miss you a whole lot. I wish you can come back to me, but I know that that is really selfish. You are in a better place now. Keep an eye on me, I know that you are always watching over me and all of our friends. Just remember Mitch, that you mean the world to me, and that I love you more than life its self. Just to let you know, I wasn't and was never thinking about cheating on you. And by the way Mitch, wait for me, because I know that some day I will join you in the place that we call 'Heaven', and we will be together for eternity. I love you" And those were the final words that Shane Gray said before walking away with tear filled, sorrowful, and heartbroken eyes.

_The End_

--

"AND THAT'S A WRAP!"

The director yelled congratulations to every one in their cast.

"Finally! I don't want to think about another minute that my Mitchie is gone! You are right! It is like Hell not being with her! I feel so sorry for myself in the movie!" exclaimed Shane hugging Mitchie tightly and she giggled

"Well, it was a good idea to do the first half first, and then the second, right? Tell me I'm right! Directors love being complimented!"

Mitchie laughed, "Yes Mister Director, you are absolutely, positively, and definitely correct! As a matter of fact, do I have a right to compliment you even further?"

"Of course my darling!"

Mitchie giggled even more, "Well then, you are a definite genius for thinking of that brilliant plan of yours in your awesome brain!"

"Thank you! Now, Shane, you owe me twenty bucks"

Shane groaned and took some money out of his pocket, "Ugh. Why do I have to?"

"You made a commitment and you have to keep it!...By giving me my twenty dollars in cash! Pay up boy!" said the director laughing at a pouting Shane

"Don't you give me that pout! Besides, that does not work on me, right Mitch?"

"Yes my fair director. Yes, it does not"

Shane put his hands up in mock surrender, "Fine! Fine! You caught me! I will give you your money if you stop bothering me! It hurts me too you know?" He then placed the cash onto the smiling director's awaiting hands

"Oh Shane…Shane, Shane, Shane….would you please save it for your movies?" exclaimed the director walking

"Cruel people!"

"Well, that's the acting business, Shane _**sweetie**_. And besides, what was that all about?" asked Mitchie as she stared at Shane

"Well, he bet me that you would compliment him as soon as this movie was finished…and apparently, he won…" Shane said as she crossed his arms and pouted

"Well, aren't you still glad that I'm an actress while you, my oh-so-fair boyfriend is an actor?" asked Mitchie as she teased a still pouting Shane

Shane pulled her into a kiss, "But next time, can we please act in a movie where you're alive?"

"I guess"

"And for your information, I'm an actor slash rock star, while you're an actress slash pop star" Shane said as they broke away from the kiss/hug

"What's the difference?"

"Pop stars are girls"

"Drama King"

"I may be a Drama King, but I'm _**your**_ Drama King" Shane said as he pulled her into a sweet long kiss

"Yeah, but for now, all we have to enjoy is 'Living Life'" Mitchie said as they kissed again

_**THE REAL END**_

* * *

Did I fool you? I hope I did…I actually came up with this idea right when I was about to fall asleep!

Review please!

No flames, I beg!

Nice reviews are accepted!

See you again later!

PrincessSerenity2630


End file.
